hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alwin-Broder Albrecht
Alwin-Broder Albrecht (18 September 1903 – 1 May 1945), at one time known to untergangers as The Navy Guy, was a German naval officer and one of Adolf Hitler's adjutants. Background He was born in Sankt Peter-Ording in the Province of Schleswig-Holstein. In 1922 he joined the German Navy. On 1 June 1934, he was promoted to Kapitänleutnant, and later, on 1 November 1937, to the rank of Korvettenkapitän. When Karl-Jesco von Puttkamer, Hitler's liaison officer to the Navy, was transferred to active service on 19 June 1938, Albrecht took over that position. However, on 30 June 1939, the Commander of the Navy Grossadmiral Erich Raeder wanted him transferred to Tokyo as a military attaché or kicked out of the Navy completely when it was found out that Albrecht had married a woman "with a past". Hitler was against it. So on 1 July 1939, Hitler appointed Albrecht a NSKK-Oberführer and made him one of his adjutants. Hitler had an argument with Raeder over it and this was something Raeder never forgot. Hitler went on to meet Albrecht's wife and liked her. Under Reichsleiter Philipp Bouhler, Albrecht remained on Hitler's staff and worked in the Reich Chancellery. Albrecht was last seen defending Hitler's Reich Chancellery with a machine gun. He is believed to have committed suicide on 1 May 1945. Albrecht was one of two naval officers in Hitler's entourage; the other, Hans-Erich Voss, was a vice-admiral. Navy Guy's rank is clearly that of a Kapitän zur See (four golden stripes on his uniform), the rank held by Albrecht at 1945. In Downfall Universe In the Keitel, Krebs and others talk scene, Albrecht has a little chat with Hans Krebs and Wilhelm Keitel, before Heinz Linge summons the latter to speak with Hitler. It is also believed that he was also present in the Hitler Planning Scene later in the film, though he was played by another extra, and has no lines. See the following section below for more information. Analysis During some time, the identity of the Navy Guy was unknown to untergangers. Some speculated he could be German admiral Karl Dönitz, Hitler's successor as head-of-state. However, Dönitz was not present in the Bunker at the time, but in Flensburg, near Denmark. Actually, when Hitler conversed with Keitel, he ordered him to leave to Flensburg and assist the Admiral. In the Hitler Planning Scene, it is believed that 'General X' from the former 'Mysterious Duo' is another extra playing Albrecht in another day of the filming. The so-called 'General X' is a naval officer, who appears very briefly. Except his head and shoulders, that indicate his branch (wears black navy uniform) he cannot be identified. However, one notes that 'X' appears with another naval officer that holds the rank of a Vize-Admiral but does not look like Hans-Erich Voss. Since we know there were only two 'Navy Guys' in the bunker, and since their roles in the film are minor and uncredited - this contributor believes that the production merely hired different extras on different days to play Voss and Albrecht. Therefore, since we can see Voss with his sleeve in the open, 'X' is Albrecht. Gallery Goring.jpg|Evidence 1: Note the sleeve on the right. Navy2.jpg|Evidence 2: Note the two black-clad officers near Alfred Jodl. The one with his arm in sight has four gold strips and a wide gold band on his arm, i.e. he is a Vize-Admiral. The other one is 'X'. General x and y.png|Evidence 3: It is believed that 'General X' is just another extra playing Albrecht. Alwin-BroderAlbrechtOberfuhrer.jpg|Photo of real life Alwin-Broder. Category:Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters